Finding conker
by Le Rusecue
Summary: Sequel to the Original Conker Meets Frank West. CURRENTLY BEING REVISED
1. prison

Part 2!!!!!

last we left our sky jockey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

im coming conker!!!!!!!yelled sky jockey.

(sky jockey runs to cock and plucker with smile on his face he is right infront of it when all of a sudden)

BOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(sky jockey go's flying)

(sky jockey looks down as he see's conker's sweater)

no...no...NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(future tediz start to swarm area killing everyone in the area even ed except sky jockey)

you there put your hands up now!!!!

(sky jockey faints as tediz walk around him)

(sky jockey wakes up from his dream in a cell)

oh man this dream again.

(looks over to see 1 of his cell mates,a caveman,reading a newspaper)

(looks over to see weasel trying to dig a hole)

(looks up to see a armored imp on the top bunk)

(looks over to see a glass instead of bars)

weasel why are you always trying to dig a hole it never works?

well mister fly let's see you do better.said the weasel.

(everyone see's there cell glass go up)

starveey warvee.said the caveman

yeah lunch.said the armored imp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? 


	2. found him

sorry people i had writers block lol...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(sky jockey is in the prison yard walking around noticing he is the only squirrel at the prison)

EMERGENCY EMERGENCY.said the speaker.

(sky jockey looks over and see's a caveman and a rockman fighting.)

(tediz start to swarm the yard as everyone sits down except sky jockey.)

SIT DOWN!!

no...

WHAT!

no...

WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(punches tedi)

we got a resister!yelled a tedi.

RIOT!!!!!!!!!!!yelled a weasel.

(all of a sudden the prisoners start to attack the tediz as the tediz shoot more.)

(sky jockey runs over to weasel who is in a hole under a bench.)

is it ready?

yeah caveman and imp are gone already come on.said weasel.

(LATER)

(sky jockey is walking around the citie and eventually comes across the destroyed cock and plucker.)

conker im sorry...

For what?said a very familiar voice.

CONKER!!!!!!

yeah what?

its me conker dont you remember me...?

hmmmm no i dont but you look like you need help follow me.

(conker and sky jockey wwalk over to a door and conker opens it.)

heres the hideout.

we dont know what this is...

(conker points to the time machine.)

its the time machine!

Do you know how to work it?

its already on why?

well some other guys where here and they walked into it and i was afraid to go in...

well come on.

um okay.

(conker and sky jockey walk in)

where are we dude?

conker we are in the future.

CONKER!SKY!yelled another very familiar voice.

FRANK!

(frank west runs over to sky jockey and conker)

you look different why?

(frank is in future grunt tedi uniform.)

oh yeah well once they found us they made us do this or they would kill us.

wow that must...

(sky is hit in the back of the head)

good work...conker.said the disguised tedi.

heheheheheehehehehehehhehehe.

("frank" turns into a tedi)

huh where where am i?

(sky jockey is chained up to a wall.)

WHERE AM I WHERE AM I WHERE AM I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Calm down calm down shhhhhh.said a voice.

I...Isabella?

yes?

are you just a tedi in desguise?

no...no.

are you working for the tediz to?

to?

yeah frank i...

Frank?that cant be...

why?

when we went throught the machine frank wasnt with us anymore he went to a different time...

well where am i?

your in the hideout...otis was walking around town and found you.

oh...well wheres the team?

your team there in the room about three rooms over.

okay.

(sky starts to get up but is stopped by isabella.)

you must rest when we found you your head had a big bleeding cut on the back of it.

well when i was knocked out...

(he is cut off by otis slamming the door open.)

ISABELLA WE FOUND SOMEONE!!yelled otis.

(brad and general walk in with someone on there back.)

(the person is breathing heavily.)

are you okay?asked isabella.

K...K...King...CONK...(person passes out)

what does he mean?wondered brad.

i know what he mean...he means...

Conker did this...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. FIGHT!

yeah sorry for not updatin but you probably dont read this anyway

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So...Conker...what have you done to torture these people.asked a voice.

sir lately conker can only laugh like a maniac so i taped it.said the sneeker.

Show me.

(sneeker puts a tape in a VCR.)

(shows scenes of conker shooting a weasel then beating up a caveman with a bone hitting a squirrel in the head with a gun making two imps crash together breaking there armour then it shows him cutting up someone who cannot be seen.)

good conker show me the heads.

(conker gets bag off of his shoulder and dumps a tied up caveman,a tied up weasel and two tied up imps.)

wheres the squirrel?

Hmmmmmm.

(FLASHBACK)

ehehehehehhehehehhehehe!

hurry tie up the squirrel conker!

(paul jumps from a building and kicks sneeker in the ahem "sweets")

AH!!!!!!

Hmm?

CONKER!yelled paul.

GRRRRR...

conker do you know what happened to sky jockey?

(conker stays silent)

Conk-

(conker kicks paul in the face.)

OW!conker what the hell!

(conker gets out his bat and wacks paul in the head)

thats it!

(paul grabs bat and slams it in conkers face then paul grabs it again but conker uses it to jump in the air still holding the bat and delivers a head but)

(paul backs up)

(conker runs at paul then jumps in the air and smashes the bat right on paul's head)

(conker runs up to paul but paul grabs a garbage lid and conker runs up against it)

(paul jumps backward and conker jumps backward also)

(Paul thinking)Why am i still trying to knock him out its impossible!)

(conker gets bat and runs up to paul but paul attempts to hit conker with the trash lid but misses then conker jumps and kicks him in the face)

OW!!!thats it i give up!Just give me sky jockey.

(conker gets a evil smile on his face and nods his head)

thank you.

(paul bends down to pick up sky jockey)

(conker kicks him in the head)

(paul flies up and as he is about to land conker gets out a bat and and hits him hard in the chest as he goes flying into the brick wall)

(paul falls off into a trash can)

(conker puts lid on then ties a rope around the lid)

(conker walks over to a strickland propane vehicle and smashes the window then goes over and picks up sneeker forgetting about the sky jockey)

(later)

(conker gets out of vehicle and then throws the trash can on a compacter)

(conker sits back and laughs and watches the show)

(paul is about to be crushed but then marvin the mouse jumps on the compacter and kicks the trash can off of the compacter)

Hmmmmmmmmm!?!

CONKER!!yelled marvin.

heheheheheheh.

(marvin runs at conker but conker just jumps and when he jumps sneeker jumps out the open door and stabs marvin)

AHHHHH!

(marvin backs up as the sneeker pulls the blade out)

two against one huh? well TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!!!

(marvin kicks sneeker in the "sweets"(poor sneeker huh) then jumps in the air and kicks him in the head causing him to fly in the truck and hit the other door so hard it breaks off)

(conker throws propane tank at him)

(marvin jumps on top of the truck and kicks conker in the head then conker gets out his trusty bat and hits marvin across the head)

OW!!

(conker picks up marvin and throws him on the compacter)

(marvin gets up when sneeker jumps on the compacter)

(sneeker gets his sword and cuts off marvins ear)

(marvin grabs sneeker and throws him toward the compacter)

(sneeker gets up but drops his sword which is crushed in the compacter)

(sneeker tries to punch marvin but marvin grabs his fists but then sneeker punches at him again this time hitting a direct hit)

(marvin kicks sneeker in(guess where) then when sneeker turns around marvin grabs the scarf and strangles sneeker)

(conker picks up a propane tank and throws it at marvin)

(the propane tank hits marvin in the head causing him to let go of sneeker)

(sneeker gets out his knife and runs toward marvin but marvin grabs his arms keeping him from stabbing him)

(sneeker lets go causing marvin to fall forward then sneeker stabs him in the back)

(marvin turns around and tries to pull the knife away from the sneeker)

LET GO!!!

NEVER!!

(marvin kicks sneeker away and throws the knife at sneeker)

(the knife misses and sneeker picks it up and runs toward marvin)

(marvin tries to stop sneeker but fails as the sneeker stabs marvin in the chest then slashes him in the back)

(marvin falls then stands back up)

(marvin kicks sneeker in the head then takes the knife away and stabs him in the head then slashes his stomach)

COnkER!the sneeker yells as loud as he could.

(conker throws propane tank at marvin which hits him so har the open wound on his back gushes out blood)

(marvin faints)

(sneeker jumps off the compacter)

CONKER!!

(conker throws the tank and sneeker catches it and throws it infront of marvin)

(they put 3 more tanks on the compacter then they get in the truck)

wait conker i got an idea!

Hmm?

(later)

(sneeker and conker have put all the propane tanks back in the truck and have put marvin farther back in the compacter)

(conker is in the magnet and lift up the propane truck and puts it infront of marvin)

LETS GO CONKER!

(conker jumps in a random car and so does sneeker as they drive off)

okay conker now listen to the sweet sound...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(there are multiple explosions)

OF DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!

(flashback ends)

(conker turns around and walks away)

what happened to you sneeker)

Oh well...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. someone

no one reads THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY!?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(there layed someone cut up just lying on the floor...half dead bleeding alot...)

(he just didnt feel like living he only wanted to lay there...)

(FLASHBACK)

(he was running until he ran around a corner and saw a squirrel who was talking with a tedi)

so you have my freinds safe?asked the squirrel.

yes just take this knife...said the tedi

Why?

Because it is a gift...

(the squirrel grabs the knife and starts to shake until he falls to the ground)

(the squirrel gets up and laughs maniacally)

(the man trips over making a noise)

(the squirrel runs around the corner and cuts the mans leg causing him to fall)

NO PLEASE CONKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

hehehehehehehehhhe!

(conker gets on top of the man and starts to cut up the man as the tedi records it)

(1 hour later)

come on conker thats enough!

(conker follows behind the tedi)

(RETURN)

(the man is bleeding even more and he throws up some blood)

Frank?asked a voice of a freind

FRANK!!!!

SOLDIER!!!

(frank was being picked up by his freinds brad garrison and the general)

(later)

(frank is in a room and has been put down)

What happened to you?asked isabella.

King...CONK...(he passes out but breifly hears people talking)

What does he mean?asked brad.

i know what he means...conker did this...said sky jockey

(frank is now fully unconsious)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

doesnt matter you aint redaing it 


	5. conker memories

WHO HOOOOOOOOOO!# PEOPLE HABVE READ THIS YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'll stop now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(conker is outside the castle thinking)

(FLASHBACK)

(conker is in a reckage of what was the cock and plucker)

Where am I?

(conker looks up and see's about twelve tediz next to an SHC General)

carbasnaga rabamnamban

coshimakiyrikey rikey

Um...could you all stop talking in your other language.

SHAMAFABANA!

(they shoot the general causing him to fall into a wet cement hole which then dries up...QUICK!)

Oh man is that cruel!

(conker is knocked out by a tedi)

(conker wakes up)

Huh?

(conker is in a line and is 3 people behind the one infront)

cabasnaba sqabi bani.

(the SHC shakes its head then jumps in the wet cement hole)

(conker looks behind and see's his team and frank and all his friends at the back of the line)

(5 minutes later)

NEXIT.

(conker is in the front of the line)

GO!

(conker trips the tedi causing him to fall into the cememnt)

casimazi KILL!!!!!!!

(conker uncuffs the other squirells then uncuffs frank and everyone else)

EVERYONE RUN TO THE TIME MACHINE!!yelled conker.

(everyone runs to the time machine)

(conker shows up at a different time)

GUYS GUYS!!!!!

I can help you find your freinds...said a tedi.

Oh thanks mister.

(FLASHBACK END!)

Hey conker the leader wants to see you...said a random tedi.

(conker walks off)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

you all arent reveiwing are ya? 


	6. war plan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The new leader was sitting there when a tedi comes up to him)

Sir...visitors are here for you.

(Carlito and panther king walk in)

Are you two ready with your...Armies?asked the leader.

(panther king and carlito nod)

Good...good...good...meet us at...

THE DITCH...

(conker walks in)

ahh good conker your here now i have a job for you involving your old friends...

(conker smiles menacingly)

(Later)

(everyone is at the hideout when conker walks in)

Hi guys.

Hey...Conker?said rodent.

Yep..say guys does the mule still work?

Um yeah it works okay why?asked Bad.

Why dont we go fly somewhere what doya think?

Uh...Okay conker we'll trust you to fly because sky jockey is gone...

Good...

(everyone is in the mule)

(sky jockey comes out and see's conker flying)

GUYS WAIT DONT LEAVE DONT TRUST HIM!!!

(sky jockey runs toward it but it takes off before he can get to it.)

(MEANWHILE!)

now my men we are going to war with those remeaining SHC however they are also bringing 50 some survivors of the williamette incident.  
however we will not die we will win they have nothing while we have legions of you all conker is flying them to the ditch.  
once we get there the never ending war between tediz and SHC will start makin any other remaining SHc come out of hiding we have also formed an alliance between human and weseal

this my minions...

IS WAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(the crowd erupts in shouts of approvement)

heheheheheeheh.chuckled the leader.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

yeah yeah review 


	7. WAR!

THE WAR CHAPTER! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(the tediz and zombies and weasels are running toward the SHC and the survivors)

Conker where did you take us?asked Brad.

Oh i forgot to tell you...you all are now in...HELL!yelled conker.

(conker runs off to the middle of the arena)

Um hey jessica do you still have that phone?asked the general.

(jessie gives the phone to the general)

Hello this is General of the 42 division of SHC can you send back up to The Ditch its time we kill these tediz!

YES SIR sending recruits and air forces to your position.said the phone operater.

(everyone on the other side stops.)

alright now i want a clean fight but might as well not ask for one because this place will be nasty when were done with it!yelled conker.

(the tediz/zombies/weasels start to charge at the SHC and survivors and steeds start to rise in the air)

What do we do?asked a scared paul.

well soldier we fight as best we can and if we die we die trying and fighting...SO LETS MOVE OUT!!

YEAH!yelled everyone.

(they start to charge the tediz/zombies/weasels)

(paul stops and lights a molatav cocktail and throws it)

(Brad shoots a zombie)

(Burt swings his bat at a tedi causing it to go flying in the air and hit a steed so hard it blows up)

Nice one Burt!yelled the general as he shot down a few zombies with his uzi's.

(conker is on top of the mule)

(someone taps on conkers shoulder)

(conker turns around and is punched by sky jockey)

How did you...?

(sky jockey points up showing soldiers jumping off of the top of mules and sky jockeys in the steeds shooting the tediz sky jockey's)

(conkers mouth is wide open with disbelief)

HEY!yelled sky jockey.

(conker looks at sky jockey and is punched by sky jockey again.)

(someone puts there hand on sky jockeys shoulder)

let me handle him.said Frank.

but what do i do?asked sky jockey.

Drive...

(sky jockey gets in the mules drivers seat and takes off as frank and conker are on top of it)

(frank kicks conker in the face)

(conker jump kicks frank then gets his bat and cracks it against his chest)

(frank picks up conker and throws him down)

(conker gets out his bat and hits it across franks face and then his "sweets")

(frank falls down)

Conker...Why?...you used to be a good person why are you doing this?

If you must know its this bat the time i picked up the knife i transferred all the knifes energy into my bat.

(Conker hits frank on the bat multiple times)

(frank starts to cough up small amounts of blood)

(conker smashes the bat in franks back on the nail side)

(Frank coughs up large amounts of blood)

ahahhahaha well im gonna give you one chance to get up!

(frank stands up and wips the blood off of his mouth)

(conker runs at frank and swings his bat so hard it breaks in half)

Huh?said conker

(conkers energy is pulled out of him)

(frank performs a double lariat causing conker to become unconsious)

(frank sits at the edge of the mule breathing heavily)

(conker wakes up and looks over to see frank sitting then he looks over to see a missile flying toward frank)

WATCH OUT!!!!!!!yelled conker

(conker runs at frank and grabs on to him causing them both to fall and they land in the middle of the arena causing the middle circle to break)

(conker gets up and see's that everyone else who landed there was unconsious)

(conker picks up his bat and see's that it took alot of damaage when it hit the ground)

My great bat...turned into something of evil then smashed into peices.

(throws all of it in the lava except only one small wood chip)

(conker see's a tank coming and it is an enemy's tank!)

(something in tedi armor rises up from the tank)

HEY CONKER!!! HEY FRANK!!!yelled the demolisher.

oh hey demolisher...what are you doing in enemy's colors?

its a disguise...

(the demolisher puts his finger to his lip)

Shhhh

(demolisher climbs down into tank and closes it)

(demolisher turns around and goes toward the enemeys base)

(the mule that frank and conker where in starts to lower down)

(sky jockey jumps ouyt and starts to punch conker)

WAIT MY BATS DESTROYED IM NOT EVIL ANYMORE!!

really?

yes...hey can you take me and frank for a little...Ride?

you mean to the enemy tower.

Yeah.

(sky jockey jumps in the vehicle and conker puts frank on top of the mule and conker jumps oon top of the mule)

DRIVE!!!!!

(frank wakes up and attempts to punch conker but conker explains the bat broke)

okay ready to jump Frank?

Yep...

GOOD LUCK GUYS!!!!!

(Frank and Conker jump from the mule then activate there parachutes causing them to smash through the windows)

well well well...if it isn't mister king conker and photo journalist frank west.said the eveil leader.

Who are you?asked Frank.

oh dont you remember me? oh no of course you dont...its me

(he walks from the shadows revealing him to be)

Brock...said frank. you were supposed to be DEAD!!

yeah...yeah...BUT I SURVIVED!!!

yes and with us he has created an unstoppable army!yelled carlito.

and he has promised us a share in the power he will gain from the war!yelled panther king.

Well now mr. pantyher king i have some bad news for you...you wont get a share of the power...

Why!?!

Because you will be dead...Its much like the first time you died...Only worse...

How worse?

oh it should start about...NOW!!

(panther king starts to swell up and then his heart smashes out of his chest and his heart blows up causing blood to gush out of his mouth then out of the hole in his chest)

lets see...hmmmm it should start making the beast in about...NOW!!

(panther king Blows up in a very bloody explosion causing his skin and peices of his skeleton to go flying everywhere)

(Heinrich emerges from the bloody mess)

Brock...now that panther king is out of the way we will have equal power!yelled carlito.

actually Carlito...you wont be around either...your death wontt be as bad as his... nothing will be left!

(Brock gets out hhis gun and shoots carlito multiple times)

(Brock pushes carlito causing him to fall throught the glass that frank and conker hadnt already broke)

(Carlito lands in the lava)

Now then...I will tell you my plan but only because you wont be around much longer.

NOW then my plan is to send heinrich down to the battle feild and have him kill everything down there...then i will get in a steed and ride off as i set off the explosive in his brain)

YOU MONSTER!!

(frank attempts to punch brock but is blocked)

(Brock kicks frank away)

(conker attempts to jump kick brock but brock punches him)

now listen you two i will not waste my time here i am going to find a ride out of here!

(Brock walks off as frank runs past heinrich)

Well Heinrich its just you and me again huh?

(RAWR!)

LETS GO ALIEN PARODY!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

okay if you do read this sumbit a vote for who the next chapter should be showing fighting.

Demolisher V.S BROCK

Conker V.S Heinrich

Frankk V.S Brock

Sky jockey V.S sneeker that killed marvin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Fight 1

yeah no one voted so im picking random since well hell the only reviews I get are discrimination

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh man i hope they are okay.said sky jockey

(all of a sudden the sneekerr jumps infront of the window)

AH!

(sky jockey puts the mule on auto pilot and opens the window and jumps on top of the mule)

hey your the dude that killed marvin.said sky jockey

yep you ready to be next?said the sneeker.

(sky jockey jumps out of the way as sneeker tries to stab him)

(sky jockey jumps behind sneeker and punches him in the head)

(sneeker turns around and slashes at sky jockey)

(sky jockey punches the sneeker then kicks him in the face)

(sky jockey grabs sneekers sword and throws it down to the ground)

oh looks like your swords gone huh?

yeah i still got this though!

(sneeker gets out a knife and tries to stab sky jockey)

(sky jockey backs up then runs at sneeker and kicks him in the stomach)

(sneeker drops his knife then sky jockey picks it up and stabs sneeker then he stabs the sneeker in his bandages)

AHHHHHHH!!!!!

(sky jockey punches sneeker then kicks him again but then sneeker uppercuts sky jockey causing him to back up and almost fall off the mule how ever he grabbed on to the side of the mule)

well well mister sky jockey...looks like i win hmm?

(sneeker steps on sky jockeys hand)

AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

say good nigh!

GOODNIGHT!

(sky jockey grabs sneekers foot causing him to fall over and lodge the knife deeper in his stomach)

(sky jockey climbs back on top of the mule)

(sky jockey looks up and see's Heinrich the alien to come flying toward the mule)

well Sh...

(the alien impacts on the mule causing it to blow up)

(sky jockey lands on top of Conker right next to a knocked out demolisher)

Well looks like your only help has been knocked out.said Brock.

Doesnt matter i can do this with out them!said frank

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX if you are reading this the fights connect by the way i am gonna add another fight that i didnt put down its between frank and The expirement 


	9. Fight 2

NOTHER FIGHT MAN!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Brock s running down the stairs then he stops infront of a tank)

(suddenly the demolisher emerges from the tank)

Oh your one of those retarded squirrels.says brock.

Hey You can't CALL ME THAT.yelled the demolisher.

well it doesnt really matter what i call you because i have this bomb with me that once it blows up everyone here will die.now if you will excuse me i have to set this bom...

( Demolisher runs up and punches him)

Oh its a fight you wont hmmm? well you have A FIGHT!

(Brock football tackles demolisher then kicks him in the face)

(Demolisher tries to punch Brock but he moves out of the way and double lariats him)

(all of a sudden a sword falls from the sky and demolisher picks it up and swings it at Brock)

(Brock dodges it and punches Demolisher and then football tackles him so hard he falls down then he picks up the sword and stabs down at Demolisher but he rolls away)

(Brock holds on to the sword and is trying to pull it out but then Demolisher runs up and punches Brock causing him to go flying fast)

(Brock lands in the hole that was made ahwile ago)

(Demolisher runs over to the hole and jumps down but unfortunatley brock roundhouse kicks him when he lands knocking him out)

(An arm of the expirement goes flying throught the air and smashes a statue causing the head to break the bridge leading out of there but a peice of that brifge came flying and smashed the other bridge)

(then Frank and conker land in the whole)

It's time to stop this Brock!yelled Frank.

And i'll be there helping you buddy!yelled conker.

(Sky jockey lands on top of conker)

Well looks like your only help has been knocked out.Said Brock

Doesnt matter i can do this without them!said Frank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Sorry its short. 


	10. Fight 3

Sorry I took ahwile to update I've been thinking of how to do this fight

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Well Heinrich Ibeat you once i'll do it again! yelled conker.

(Heinrich jumps at Conker but Conker moves out of the way and Conker hits him in the back of the head with the bat)

(Heinrich swings his tail and hits Conker so hard he hits a walla and cracks it)

(Conker runs at Heinrich and Heinrich runs at conker)

(Conker kicks Heinrich in the head suprisingley causinng him to fly back and smash into a wall)

(Heinrich runs up to Conker and raps his tail around him and starts to squeeze him)

(A few minutes pass and Conker is about to die when suddenly a expirement arm smashes a statue and and arm from the statue hits the alien)

(Conker is released then he gets his bat and hits Heinrich so hard he goes flying in the air)

(Conker drops his bat and jumps down and lands in the hole at the same time as Frank)

IT'S TIME TO STOP THIS BROCK! yelled Frank.

AND I'LL HELP YOU BUDDY!

(All of a sudden sky jockey lands on Conker)

Well looks like your only help has been knocked out.said Brock.

Doesn't matter I can do this without him!yelled frank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SORRY ITS SHORT! 


	11. Fight 4

chapter 11

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Frank runs into a giant Tedi)

(The tedi makes an attempt to hit frank with his Robotic arm)

(Frank jumps over and gets out his handgun and shoots at the tedi)

(The tedi is shot in his eye and his left ear is shot off)

(The tedi has a gian saw come out of him and hits Frank)

(Frank jumps away, but the tedi cut his leg)

(the tedi gets out its mini gun and shoots at Frank)

(Frank hides behind a statue)

(Frank pushes the statue near the tedi causing it to fall and smash the tedi's right hand)

(The tedi shoots at Frank again,this tim a few bullets hit his leg)

(Frank jumps behind a statue and pushes it,causing it to fall on the tedi's hand)

(The tedi cannot move)

(Frank jumps behind the tedi)

(Frank gets out his hand gun and aims for the opening in the back of the tedi)

(Frank shoots the opening)

(Once the bullet hits the back of the tedi,it blows up,causing one arm to fly and smash ito a statue)

(Frank jumps down)

(Frank lands in a hole)

IT'S TIME TO STOP THIS BROCK!yelled Frank.

AND I'LL HELP YOU BUDDY!

(All of a sudden Sky Jockey lands on Conker.)

Well, looks like your only help has been knocked out.said Brock.

Doesnt matter I can do this without him!yelled Frank

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX only two chapters left. 


	12. Final figt and escape

Finally, Brock V.S Frank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX So,you ready to finish what we started two years ago?Asked Brock.

Oh yeah!yelled Frank.

(Frank punches Brock,but Brock hits him back)

(Frank gets ready to football tackle Brock, however Brock also does this,once they hit they both go backward)

(Brock kicks Frank in the leg causing him to almost fall down)

(Brock picks him up and knees him in the chest)

(Then Brock headbutts Frank)

(Brock smashes Frank down into the ground)

(Brock gets up and stomps Frank in the face 12 times)

Well,your just as weak as you were then!yelled Brock.

(Brock sits down and gets out a bomb and starts arming it)

(Frank gets up,Brock does not realize this)

(Frank football tackles Brock causing him to jump forward)

(Brock almost falls down into the lava but then regains his balance)

Frank,just give up...

(Frank runs up to Brock and grabs onto Brock's back, and punches Brock in the stomach)

(Frank was so strong that Frank's hand penetrated the skin)

(Frank pulls his hand out, pulling organs out,causing blood to rush out of Brock's stomach)

(Frank throws the organs in the lava and drops Brock's body)

(Frank looks over and see's the bomb counting down from 5)

(4,Frank picks up the bomb,3,Frank puts the bomb in Brock,2,Frank picks up Brock,1,Frank throws Brock into the lava,0)

(A big explosion is heard as lava goes in the air)

(Conker wakes up)

Hey Frank.said Conker.

Hey Conker.said Frank.

What happened Frank?

I just killed Brock.

oh.

(All of a sudden the arena starts to shake)

(Once it stops the lava starts to rise up)

Hey Conker you mind helping me get them out of here!?asked Frank in a panicky tone.

Okay!yelled Conker.

(Frank picks up Demolisher and Conker picks up Sky Jockey)

How do we get out of here!yelled Conker.

(A rope comes down the hole)

huh?Said Conker.

(When they look up they see the General,Long Ranger,Sneeker,Rodent,Grunt,and Thermophile)

(Conker climbs the rope followed by Frank)

WE NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!Yelled the General.

(Demolisher and Sky Jockey wake up and everyone except Conker and Frank run to the Mule)

Are you coming Frank?asked Conker.

No.said Frank.

Why not?

Because all my freinds are gone.

I'm still here.

(Frank looks at Conker)

(Frank then remembers something)

THE BOMB!!!yelled Frank.

I'm coming with you Frank!yelled Conker.

you can't.

Yes I can.

NO YOU CAN'T!!!!

(Frank punches Conker,knocking him out)

General come here and take Conker!!yelled Frank.

OKAY SOLDIER!yelled General.

(Soldier picks up Conker.)

(Frank runs over to a tower)

(MEANWHILE)

We can't wait much longer for Frank!yelled Sky Jockey.

Just go!yelled General.

(The mule takes off)

(Frank runs over to the front of a tower and see's that the bomb is disarmed)

(Frank looks over and see's Otis and Isabella inside a steed)

OTIS WAIT UP!!!!yelled Frank.

(Frank gets in the steed)

(The steed takes off)

(LATER!)

(The steed flys next to a mule)

(Conker wakes up and looks over to see Frank waving at him)

(Conker waves back)

(So,this adventure was a long one,but it was better than my last one,because here I lost no friends,and once we landed)

(We found out that Frank was going to stay in squirrel country)

(Well It's been years since that day, and I still remember every detail)

Well that's all of the story.said an older Conker to Franks grand kid. the grand kid.

(Frank walks over to Conker)

Hi Grandpa.said the Grandkid.

did you tell him the story...again?asked Frank

Yep he likes it better every time.said Conker.

can I hear it again?asked the grandkid.

Sure.said Frank.

it was years ago,and I was in the war games with my team when all of a sudden the tedi's attacked...

(The End of Conker meets Frank west.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX I know I said 2 chapters but I combined them together. 


End file.
